Felicity Merlyn
by DensiLover116
Summary: Felicity is a Merlyn who's trying to figure out life. And when she returns home she has to figure out what exactly that is. AU No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

_**Felicity Merlyn**_

 _A/N: So I haven't posted in a while, and might be a little rusty. But I had this idea in my head and decided to write it. I hope you like it._

Felicity Meagan Merlyn had a pretty good life. She had an amazing older brother who at times could be a pain but that's what siblings do right? They fight then they makeup. She had a pretty good relationship with him; her father on the other hand was a different story. He hadn't really been the same since their mother had died and he never really recovered. He usually just threw himself in any work project he had even if it meant late nights or long business trips. The further away the better it was like he didn't care anymore. They rarely saw them especially on holidays her and Tommy were lucky if they got a gift for Christmas. But she wasn't that close to him to begin with. Ever since she had the opportunity to study abroad she took it immediately. She was at the top of her class and ahead in her grade level which meant that she could graduate early and eventually head to college. So now here she was on her way home to visit her brother who she hasn't seen since her freshman year in high school. Sure they would call, text, and even skype each other but she missed him and she wanted to go home.

It had been so long since she'd been in Starling City, and she missed so much of it. It was her home, the place where she grew up. And she missed her friends so much; she wasn't used to not seeing them. She grew up with them after all. It had been her, Tommy, Oliver and Thea for as long as she could remember. Sure things changed as they grew up, the guys got interested in girls and then it was more her and Thea together. Eventually things changed when they were teenagers and started to get crushes for themselves. Although she wasn't expecting for her first crush to be on her best friend's brother. Things had been complicated to say the least. She was more awkward with him and babbled a lot more when he was around. Then he started dating the cheerleaders or the popular girls which Felicity was anything but. So that was just another reason on her list on why she wanted to leave Starling and go to Paris so she could start over and make something of herself. So when she first arrived in Paris she told herself that things would be different and she'd make at least one new friend and maybe have a boyfriend or two? Shortly after she met a couple more students in the same class as her. Barry, Caitlin and Cisco who were there on scholarship from Star Labs. They'd become fast friends and she and Barry had a thing for a while but decided that they were better off as friends.

Now it was a couple years later and she had finished her last year in college, it was time for her to come home. She boarded the plane and stuck in her headphones and drifted off to sleep and awaited her long flight to Starling.

"Ladies and Gentleman we have now arrived in Starling City." She heard as she awoke from her nap. Felicity stepped off the plane and headed to the front desk to get the car she had rented for when she had arrived home. As soon as she got in her car she punched in the GPS coordinates and drove home.

Half an hour later she arrived to 'Merlyn Manor' a place she hadn't been to in years. It felt kinda weird to be honest. But as soon as she parked she grabbed her bags and headed inside.

"Good evening Ms. Merlyn." said Meredith the maid.

"Meredith, I've told you it's just Felicity. And besides you've known me my entire life it's okay to call me by my first name."

"I know, I'm just used to tradition and calling you by your first name seems a bit informal."

"Meredith, please I insist. You're like my grandmother now please give me a hug."

They hugged each other then broke apart.

"I've missed you Meredith."

"I've missed you to Ms. Felicity."

"So is my brother home?"

"He was out late last night, I'm not sure if he's gotten in yet."

"That's just great, I come all the way from Paris to see him and he's not even here!"

"I think I'm going to go upstairs to unpack and shower."

"Would you like me to make something for you?"

"Actually that sounds really great Meredith Thank you. I'll be down as soon as I'm done"

She finished unpacking and took a hot shower. The water felt so good against her skin after being on that long plane ride stuck in a seat for hours. She finished her shower and got dressed in her favorite comfy pajamas. She headed downstairs and smelled something amazing.

"Mm, Meredith that smells amazing! What is it?"

"It's your favorite, Spaghetti with meatballs. And homemade garlic bread along with a side salad."

"My gosh, Meredith this is amazing! I've missed your cooking!"

Go get seated and I'll bring in everything shortly.

"Okay."

Meredith placed everything on the huge table and served her the salad first. Then came the food, her favorite thing to eat, it was one of her favorite comfort foods to have well that and mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Felicity finished eating and headed back upstairs to her room. After such a long day she was glad to be back in her nice comfy bed. She set her alarm for the morning and hoped her brother would be home tomorrow.

She awoke the next morning to her phone alarm beeping. She got up and headed to the bathroom brushed her teeth and got dressed for the day. She picked out one of her favorite dresses, a pink flowy dress that went to her knees along with a pair of white strappy heels. Felicity went downstairs and sat at the dining room table.

"Good morning, Felicity."

"Good morning, Meredith."

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please!"

As she poured the cup Felicity asked

"So is my brother here today Meredith?"

As if on cue…

"Ah! Good morning Meredith, is breakfast ready? I'm starving." Tommy said still half asleep and in the middle of his yawn.

"Yes, Mr. Merlyn it is. But I think you have a visitor."

"Really who?" He said as he turned and fully opened his eyes.

"Only your favorite sister!"

"Lissy! You're home!"

"Yes, Tommy I'm home." She said as she hugged him.

"You sound kinda mad, what did I do now?"

"Well for starters I came in yesterday and you weren't even home! So I had to wait here all alone for you to finally return. And to think you're my favorite brother!?"

"Liss, I'm so sorry, and I'm your only brother so you're kinda stuck with me. So am I forgiven?" He said as he gave her his sad puppy eyes.

"That hasn't worked on me since I was a kid you know. But… I might just forgive you if we spend the day together and you catch me up on everything that I've missed since I've been gone."

"Deal!"

"So where were you last night, that was so fun that you couldn't bother to come home?"

"Well lets just say that it involved me and these girls at the club and one thing lead to another and then there were these two twins and Liss it was…"

"Ew! Gross I don't need the details!"

"Well you asked!"

"There's a line Merlyn! Besides you wouldn't want me telling you about my sex life now would you?"

"No! (A) Because, your my kid sister. And (B.) You don't have one and are not allowed to have one!"

"Well there was this one time with Barry and he did this thing with his…."

"Lissy! Really point taken! Ugh, too much info!"

"Ha! Now we're even!"

"Wait a sec, isn't Barry that guy in your class? You told me you two were just friends?"

"Oh look, breakfast is here!"

"We're not done talking about this!"

"Pretty sure we are!"

After breakfast

"So what do you want to do today Liss? Today I'm all yours!"

"Well for starters I want to see the city! I know that may sound kinda lame but I feel like everything's changed since I've been gone and then I want to catch up with Thea!"

"Okay that sounds great we can do that."

"What's first on the list?"

"Um, how about we go to the park? We haven't been since we were kids."

"Yeah that sounds like fun, and actually they've done a lot more add-ons. So it's more like a boardwalk."  
"Really!? Well that's even better."

At the boardwalk

They arrived to the boardwalk and Felicity was having so much fun taking everything in, from the city she grew up in. It was sort of like a nostalgic feel to it.

"Having fun Liss?"

"Yeah, this is great. I'm getting a bit hungry though, do you want to have lunch?"

"Yeah sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go to the café and grab something?"

"Okay, let's go."

Café

They grabbed a booth in the corner.

"So what can I get you two?"

"I'll take a lemonade and a caesar salad please."

"And I'll take a burger with fries."

"So while we wait for our food why don't you tell me about the things I've missed out on?"

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me what you've been up to?"  
"I'm still working at the company as you know but I haven't told you that on my free time I've been invested in a new club that we've opened up."

"We?"

"Yeah me and Oliver are partners, we manage the club together. Although lately it's been more him because I've been working late at the company. In fact I was there yesterday managing it."

"Uh- huh, 'managing' that's not how it sounded to me this morning."

He smirked at her and said

"Well, what's work without a little play?"

"Wait so you and Oliver are working together at this club? What's it called?

"It's called Verdant."

"Interesting, you know Verdant in French means green?"

"Really, I had no idea. Ollie picked the name."

"So how is Oliver?" She said trying to sound subtle but could feel the blush rising in her cheeks.

"And Thea of course."

"Well Ollie is Ollie, he's still a ladies man, as well as your brother. On time he works with his father at QC and then we have the club to manage. And Thea well she had a rough patch but she's come a long way since. She has a new boyfriend actually Roy something. Anyway he seems to be a good guy at least that's what she says."

"You know you and Oliver will never approve of who we date right?"

"That's because there is no one good enough for the two of you."

"Right, well that's what big brothers are supposed to say right?"

"Well it's true."

"Maybe, with my dating record. But Thea's always been the better one when it's come to guys; I'm more of the one who completely embarrasses herself. It's amazing I even dated anyone in Paris."

"You dated!?"

"Oh, look the foods here!"

"Always changing the subject Liss! We will continue this conversation at some point you know!"

"Eat your burger Tommy, you don't want your food to get cold now do you?"

After they ate they headed back to the manor. When they got there Tommy's phone starts to ring.

"No-uh! Remember no distractions Mister!"

"Felicity it could be important?"

"Nope!" She says with a pop on the p.

Before he could answer she snatches his phone from him.

"Felicity, No!"

"I'm sorry but Tommy can't come to the phone right now he has very important plans."

"So uncool little sister!"

"Well I haven't had time to annoy you, and it's been so long since I could. So get used to it big brother!" She said with a smirk.

"So who was it anyway?"

"Don't know, but I'm sure whoever it was will see you tomorrow."

"So I say we spend the rest of the night with a movie and some ice-cream?"

"Deal, but I get to pick."

"Fine! But nothing scary, I hate horror movies."

(The next morning)

She woke up in her room, not so sure how she got there though. She remembered watching a movie with Tommy and then she must have fallen asleep and he carried her up to her room. He always did that even when they were little.

So she decided that she was going to start her day with a swim, so she got dressed in her light blue bikini that had this little wrap that came with it. Grabbing a towel she headed downstairs to the pool. She stepped into the pool and felt the cold water on her and it felt so good to be able to do some laps. She finished her last lap and she could hear her stomach growling, realizing that she had skipped breakfast and was hungry. She dried off a bit and grabbed her wrap and tied it over her waist before heading into the kitchen.

Meredith heard the doorbell and went to see who was there.

"Good afternoon Meredith, is Tommy here?"

"Mr. Queen, yes I believe he is here. I'm not sure if he's up yet though. I can go up and check?"

"Ok, but you really don't have to I can wait."

"No, No it's fine really. And besides while you wait I think there's someone else you should catch up with."

"Really, who?"

"It's a surprise; she's in the kitchen I believe. I made some lunch, why don't you go in there have some food and I'll be in there shortly."

"Okay."

Felicity walked into the kitchen and saw that Meredith had made lunch and was grateful because after that swim she was famished. She grabbed a plate from the top shelf and started making herself a plate of fruit along with her chicken salad. She turned around to grab a fork when she got startled from someone entering the kitchen.

Oliver walked into the kitchen only to see a very beautiful blonde that was reaching up to grab a plate to make herself lunch. And as she did that he could see that the way she stretched he could see her long legs reach up and then his eyes wondered up to her bottom that when she stretched he could see her bikini bottom ride up a bit. He wondered just who she was and what she was doing here in Tommy's house. She must be one of the girls he had picked up at the club last night. He was about to ask when he cleared his throat.

"Ah! Oh my gosh you scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just looking for Tommy when Meredith sent me in here."

"Meredith sent you?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to interrupt your lunch or evening."

"No, right it's fine. So you're here for Tommy? Are you one of his friends?"

"Yeah, we're really good friends actually. And so are you right?"

"Um, I wouldn't exactly say that."

"Let me guess, he picked you up from the club and you fell for his charm?"

"Ha- ha no! You're kidding right!?"

"Actually, no and I could see why he would you're very pretty and so not like the typical girl that he brings home."

She could feel herself begin to blush and hoped he didn't notice.

"Well I'm not most girls and besides Tommy would never have a chance with me. That would just be wrong on so many levels and besides I think that the lack of serious girlfriends he has had should say something. Besides who would be able to put up with his dirty clothes, obnoxious jokes and lack of commitment. And I'm rambling again aren't I? Which will end in 3,2,1."

He couldn't keep in the small laugh that came out of him. Who was this girl and why hadn't he ever met her before? Still there was something familiar about her that he just couldn't figure out.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name? She said.

Just when he was going to tell her…

"It's way too early! So anyone want to tell me why I'm up this early!?"

"It's 12:30 Tommy! So it's not early it's the afternoon."

"Well I don't get up till at least 1-ish. And you would know that if you we're home more."

"Well know that I am I can change that."

"Good luck with that Liss!"

Tommy turned to now notice that Oliver was there.

"So, man what brings you here so early?"

"Well to be fair I did call but someone answered your phone and said you were unavailable."

"That would be her." He said pointing to Felicity.

"Oh, that was you? I didn't know, but to be fair I haven't seen Tommy in years and what's one day compared to all the days you've spent with him."

"Wait, now I'm confused. You haven't seen him in years because?"

"Seriously you two don't recognize each other?"

"Ha! This is so funny!" Tommy said in between laughing.

"Now do you want to fill us in on the joke?" Oliver said.

"Okay, okay just give me a second."

He cleared his throat and said.

"Oliver Queen, re-meet my sister Felicity Merlyn"

Felicity was drinking some of her orange juice when she spit some out when she heard what her brother said. She looked over to Oliver, only now starting to see the features in his face that she remembers wondering how she could ever forget.

Oliver simply froze with his eyes wide and couldn't believe that this girl in front of him was Felicity and she just looked so different. Before she left he could remember her being shorter, with glasses and not quite developed into her body. But now staring at her all he could see was a taller blonde with wavy long hair that went passed her shoulders and she wasn't the little girl he remembered growing up with. But he did no one thing. That everything was about to change…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It had been two weeks since the incident and ever since then he hadn't looked at her the same and he always kept his distance from her. Every time he was around whether if it was for dinner or just the four of them hanging out together he seemed more distant than ever. Things with her and Thea had gone so great when they finally reunited it's like they weren't even away from each other. So she told Thea about it and they had this plan to help him get over being so weird and distant from her. Even if he didn't feel the same way about her that she felt for him, they were still friends and she missed him just as much as she had her family and other friends. So Thea had decided that Felicity would stay the night at her place and since her parents were out of town for a business meeting and wouldn't be back until the following week it would just be the three of them.

They ordered pizza and decided to watch a movie in the living room, so they sat on the couch in their pajamas under a blanket. Thea had picked the movie and as much to Felicity's dismay she decided on a horror movie which Thea loved to watch. They were halfway through the movie when they heard someone knock on the door. And considering that they just saw a scary part of the movie where the girl heard a strange noise wasn't exactly helping calm their nerves.

"We should probably check who it is right?"

"Well we kinda have to we're the only ones home."

"Well we should grab a bat or something just in case it's a murderer or psychotic person who's out for revenge?"

"Really, Felicity?"

"What? It could happen, just ask the girl in the movie. Oh wait you can't because she's dead!"

"Maybe we shouldn't have chosen a horror movie tonight."

"You think!?"

"Okay, well on the count of three we'll go together to see who it is."

"Okay, 1,2,3." They both walked slowly and when they got to the door Thea grabbed an umbrella from the closet since they didn't have a bat handy.

"Should we ask who it is?"

Just when Thea was about to ask the knocking started up again.

"Just look through the hole."

"Okay."

Thea looked through the door but couldn't really see much since it was pitch dark outside.

"I can't see a thing."

"Okay, then I'll open it."

Felicity put her hand around the knob when… The door knob started turning itself.

The door opened and both girls screamed.

"Hey! Hey! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

They opened their eyes to see Oliver standing at the door.

"Ollie, are you crazy!? What is wrong with you?"

"What did I do?"

"You nearly gave me and my best friend a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I couldn't find my keys and started knocking. Then I remembered were we kept the spare key."

"Besides I didn't know that you'd be home tonight."

"You could've called!?"

"Next time I will Speedy, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, well don't let it happen again! And besides I'm not the only one that you owe an apology to."

He looked over to a just as scared Felicity who was still by Thea's side with one arm on Thea and the other one against her chest. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Felicity, I'm sorry for scaring you it won't happen again."

"Oliver Jonas Queen, if you ever scare me like that again I'll freeze your assets and by assets I mean your bank account just in case there was any confusion."

"I promise it won't."

"Good!"

"Thank you."

"So what are you girls doing up this late anyway?"

"Well if you hadn't noticed my best friend is finally home and I've missed her like crazy! So I decided that were going to spend as much time together as possible until she gets sick of me."

"Thea I could never get sick of you."

"Right, just wait it'll happen. Maybe not today or next week but what if you meet someone and then you start spending all your time with them or if you find a new best friend?"

"Thea I think you're exaggerating a bit. Besides it's not like there's guys lining up down the street to date me. And no one can every replace you you're one of a kind."

"You say that now Liss, but what if your ex comes here and decides that he can't live without you and whisk you away back to Paris?"

"Yeah, that won't happen like ever; besides that only happens in movies."

She looked over to Oliver who had this weird expression on his face. His jaw was clenched like he was trying not to say something but if she didn't know any better he looked a little jealous. So to change the subject she turned to Thea.

"Thea it's getting late do you still want to watch the movie or should we head up to your room to sleep?"

"I think I've had enough horror for today, we should get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Ollie." She said as she went up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Speedy."

She was headed upstairs when she heard him.

"Goodnight, Felicity."

"Goodnight, Oliver. See you tomorrow."

The next day they had breakfast together.

"So, Liss I was thinking we should go to Verdant tonight? It should be fun and you haven't seen it yet right?"

"No I haven't and I don't know? Clubbing isn't really my type of scene."

"Come on Liss! It'll be fun and you can meet Roy, he works there."

"Well he does need my approval if he's going to date my best friend."

"Yah! Now we should finish up here and get dressed."

"Why, where we going?"

"Shopping for new outfits duh!"

They were in Thea's room getting dressed to go to the club. And she looked at herself in the mirror wondering if it was too much or in this case to little?

"Thea, are you sure I look okay?"

"Yes, Liss! You look hot!"

She looked at her outfit again it was a short black dress that had a deep v neck in the front that she paired with silver heels. She decided on a black lace bra that went great with the dress and a matching black lace thong. She fixed her makeup, nothing to crazy and her hair was down wavy.

Thea had on a red halter top with a black mini skirt and knee high black boots.

Checking their makeup one last time they grabbed their bags and headed to the club.

(Verdant)

They arrived at the club and it was packed for a Saturday night. Felicity ordered a shot to calm her nerves. Then they grabbed their drinks and headed to a table.

"So what do you think?"

"This is amazing, I can't believe there's so many people out tonight!?"

"Yeah, the club usually is packed with college students during the weekends."

"So when do I get to meet the infamous Roy?"

"I just texted him he should be coming soon."

Five minutes later Thea's phone beeped again.

"Roy just got here. I'm going to meet him at the door; will you be okay for five minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine go find your boyfriend."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Thea returned to find a annoyed Felicity.

"Hey, Liss are you okay?"

"Yeah, but if one more immature guy comes up to me with another stupid pick up line I'm going to scream!"

"Okay, well I'm back now and I want to introduce you to Roy."

"Roy this is Felicity, Felicity meet Roy."

They shook hands and she got to know the guy who stole her best friend's heart a little bit better.

"So, Roy how did Thea guilt you into being her boyfriend?" She said with a smirk.

"Hey! I happen to be very adorable and persistent it's a good combo!"

"Yes you are! And honestly I was the one chasing after her. It took her a while to finally say yes to a date with. Then one date led to another and another, and here we are now."

"Awe, that's cute!"

"So does he meet your approval?"

"Hmm… well he has to if he's with you despite him working for your brother. Speaking of does he know the two of you are dating? I can't imagine he'd be okay with his employer dating his little sister."

"Yeah, that was the tricky part. We kept it a secret for a while but all the sneaking around was difficult so we told him and he was mad at first and didn't speak to me for days. But Roy got the worst of it at work doing extra shifts and all the glares from Oliver. Eventually he got over it well he got used to the idea and I think he's happy as long as I am."

"That sounds like your brother, always so stubborn."

"My brother isn't the only one you know?"

"Yeah, I do and luckily he isn't here tonight."

"Actually, Liss I think he just walked in with my brother."

"What! Are you serious?"

"What should we do?"

"Nothing! We're two adult women who shouldn't be afraid to stand up to their very annoying, hard headed older brothers!"

"Oh, my gosh their coming this way!"

Oliver and Tommy walked into the club to do some work stuff and make sure that everything was going smoothly. That is until they spotted their sisters across the room at a table.

They walked over to them and we're about to give them a piece of their minds when Oliver noticed what Felicity was wearing. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He looked at how long her legs were in those heels and how short her dress was and how her hair was down from its typical ponytail and had forgone her glasses for contacts, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Felicity Meagan Merlyn! What do you think you're doing here!?"

"Well I wanted a girls night out with Thea and we decided on a club and since we happen to know two people who own one we came here. Is that a problem?"

"Yes, Yes it is! My little sister cannot be at a club dressed like that giving guys the wrong idea!"

"Really, Tommy! How is that any different from what you do?"

"It's different because, I said so!"

"That's your best argument?"

"Yes! For now, and we are not done talking about this Lissy!"

"I think we are! And if you'll excuse me I had to many drinks and have to go to the ladies room."

She got up and headed to the restrooms.

"Ollie, follow her please I don't want any sleazy guys hitting on her."

"Are you sure? She looks pretty mad."

Tommy glared at him.

"Okay, I'll go."

Oliver waited for her outside the restroom until she came out.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"Tommy asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Do you always do what he tells you to do?"

"He's just worried about you. Can you blame him?"

"Yes! I can because I'm not a little girl anymore if you hadn't noticed."

"Felicity…"

"What?"

"I have noticed, believe me."

"Really?"

"Yes, and the way you're dressed is driving me crazy."

"Oliver…"

He moved closer to her and grabbed her by the waist and he could feel how soft her skin was.

She looked up at him and he was so close, if she just closed the gap between them. She was about to go for it but he beat her to it.

His lips were on hers and it felt so amazing and hot, really hot. Or maybe that was just her because the way he kissed her it was like she had never been kissed before. He bit the bottom of her lip and entered his tongue in and they were kissing like that for who knew how long when she could feel his hands moving lower one towards her ass and the other one in the back moving under her shirt.

She moaned into his mouth.

"Oliver…"

"Felicity…" he said as his lips moved to her neck where he bit her gently and then kissed it to soothe it.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else, because I swear if we don't make it my place or yours were going to have to use this wall."

"My place is closer."

"Okay, let's go." She said a little out of breath.

She texted Thea letting her know she was leaving and to tell Tommy that Oliver was driving her because she wasn't feeling well.

Thea texted her back and said okay, and that she'd be staying over at Roy's place because she didn't want to drive home after drinking.

They reached his place and managed to make it to his room. He shut the door and kissed her again.

He unzipped her dress slowly and let it fall onto the floor. He took everything in as he stared at her in her black lacy bra and matching underwear which when she wrapped her legs around him realized she was wearing a thong. He grabbed onto her ass and walked over to his bed to lay her down.

"Felicity, you're so beautiful."

She could feel her cheeks begin to blush when he said that.

"You're not too bad yourself Mr. Queen." She said as she kissed him again.

She lifted his shirt off and felt his chest and how strong he was. She took her time too, after years of admiring him she wanted this moment to last now that she could finally touch him like this. She sat on his lap and straddled him while he continued to kiss her; she stopped for a second to take off her bra and threw it to the floor. He stared at her like she would disappear if he blinked; he wrapped his arms around her and could feel how soft her skin felt. They then laid on the bed and continued their night together….

The next morning she found herself wrapped in his arms with her head on his chest and she couldn't help but think how perfect and right it felt. She felt like she could stay like that forever. Then she heard her phone beep; five missed calls and ten text messages. Three from Tommy and two from Thea wondering how she felt and where exactly she ran off to that night along with a ton of text messages from them. She stared at her phone only to realize that it was the afternoon and they had overslept.

"Oh, frack!" She said to herself and it must have been louder than she had expected because Oliver began to stir.

"Hmm, what time is it?"

"It's late, well for me it is you probably sleep in late all the time?"

"Occasionally."

"It's only 12:30, that's not late."

"For me it is, you should see how many phone calls and messages I've missed."

"How about we forget about the phone and everybody else today?"

"How do you assume we do that?"

"I have some ideas." He said as he kissed her lips then moved down to her neck. Where she's pretty sure he left a mark aside from the other ones she had gotten last night.

"Oliver…."

"Fel-ic-ity…?"

"I love the way you say my name."

"I do too; I especially like it when you were saying mine last night."

"Oliver!" She said and smacked his chest.

"What? It wasn't a bad thing, I could get used to that Ms. Merlyn."

"Before we continue another round, don't you think we should maybe get some food?"

"We do need the stamina."

"Okay, then how about we shower, get dressed and head out for lunch together?"

"Yes to all three!"

"Wait I didn't mean we should shower together, although we have seen each other naked already. But only if you promise no funny business mister!"

"No promises!" He said as he kissed her again.

They showered and got dressed and were headed to a little café. They ordered their food and coffee to go. After they got their order they headed to the park.

They sat under a big tree on a blanket where they could have some privacy. Normally there would be a lot of people there but it was a surprisingly quite day, aside from the occasional joggers or people walking their dog. It felt nice just the two of them having a mini picnic.

"So why we're here why don't you tell me about your time in Paris? What was it like?"

She took a sip of her coffee before answering him.

"Hmm, well I know that I really needed to get away from everything and honestly high school wasn't exactly great for me. So I figured that when I got the opportunity to study abroad that'll be great and a wonderful new experience. And it was at first, but I started to miss my brother and the small group of friends that I did have."

"Do you regret going?"

"No, not at all. Paris offered me a new start a new beginning where I could find myself and to be independent, which is something that I couldn't do here. And it was tough at first, I didn't exactly fit in at first but I made some new friends and things got better. I found new friendships and relationships that I never knew I could find."

"So you made new friends… and had a relationship?"

"Well I did make friends Caitlin, Iris, and Barry. There my best friends and sure I dated a bit but it was nothing really serious…well except for Barry. We dated for a couple months but in the end we decided that it would be better if we were just friends."

"So it was serious with Barry? Did you love him?"

"It was serious with Barry, and I did love him… but it was a different kind of love. He'll always be my friend that I love just like with Caitlin and Iris."

"So I have nothing to worry about?"

"No, nothing at all." She said as she leaned up to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Felicity Merlyn**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

(2 weeks later)

Things for Felicity had been going great. She had a new boyfriend and was getting reacquainted with her brother and even though she felt bad about lying to him she just knew that he wouldn't respond well to her dating his best friend. So she held out on telling him…at least for now anyways. But it had helped that the two of them had went away on a boy's weekend. So that left her alone in her huge house with nothing to do. Well that was until she got a phone call.

"Hey, Caitlin what up?"

"Felicity! I miss you so much! So how are things there in Starling, what's new?"

"Whoa, calm down Caitlin. I think you caught some of my babbling, you must really miss me huh?"

"Maybe… but just a little."

"I knew it! So how is everyone over there?"

"Well funny you should mention that… because well we kind of have a surprise for you."

"Last time you said that we ended up trying to explain to why the fire department had been in the lab after our 'experiment' remember how you, Iris and I had been drunk and somehow convinced me to mix the chemicals together to get the perfect shade of lipstick that you were looking for and just had to have?"

"Yeah, well this time it's different and there will be no drunkenness at least not a lot and hey there's not a lab that we can do that with there."

"So what is my surprise?"

"Glad you asked, we have this school project and it's it just so happens to be there in Starling City. So we figured if it was okay that we could visit you?"

"Of course Cate! I miss you guys so much! It would be nice to see you all, when will you get here?"

"Our flight is way too early in the morning, and we should be getting there late tomorrow evening."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow and we can have dinner here if you want?"

"Yeah, that sounds great and it'll give us some time to catch up with each other."

"See you tomorrow Caitlin, bye."

"Bye, Felicity."

Felicity went to bed happy that she would get to see her friends tomorrow.

(The next morning)

She got up early and got dressed to get everything ready for her friends. She wanted it to be a special night since she hadn't seen them in so long.

She gave Meredith a menu and helped her set up everything before they arrived.

Later that evening she was putting the finishing touches on the table when her phone beeped.

It was two messages one from Caitlin and the other from Oliver.

She read his first and it said that they were fine and he hoped that she was having a good time without him there.

She told him yes and she was inviting a few friends over that were visiting from Paris.

He told her to have fun and that they'll be home soon.

She read the second message and it was from Caitlin saying that they would be there in thirty minutes.

So she went upstairs to change her clothes. She decided on a pink flowy sundress with some nude heels, she let her hair down and went downstairs.

It wasn't long after that, that her friends had arrived.

She greeted them at the door and they sat at the table and started to catch up on everything.

"So Lis, tell me what's new with you it feels like we haven't talked in forever." Iris said

"Well, I've just been adjusting to everything here and it feels like so much has changed since I've been back… and then there's this guy." She said and could already feel herself start to blush.

"I knew it! So who is he? We want details Lis, like is he nice? Do we know him? Is he a good kisser and is he good in be…"

"Iris!" She cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Well we need to know these things Felicity; we're your friends and only want the best for you."

"I understand and to answer your questions you don't know him, know him and he is a good kisser a very good kisser and yes he's also good at that! Very good like on a scale from 1-10 he's a 20 he could break the damn scale."

"Wow, that good huh? Sooo when do we get to meet this mystery man?"

"Not quite yet, and besides he's on this trip with my brother."

"Wait, go back a sec. He knows your brother? And your brothers cool with you dating?"

"Um… well he doesn't exactly know that we're dating. And if he knew he'd only freak out even more! So please when they come back no mentioning of any dating of any kind got it?"

"Yeah, yeah we got it." Caitlin said

"On one condition Merlyn, we want a name. Who is this guy that your brother wouldn't approve of?"

"It's a long story."

"So give us the short version."

"Okay, long story short we grew up together and he's best friends with my brother…."

"Lis! You're telling us that you're dating your brothers best friend?"

"Yeah, I told you it was complicated…"

"No freaking way, that's like beyond complicated."

"Thank you Iris! Like I didn't already know that!"

"Sorry, we're not helping are we?"

"Not exactly Cait."

"So how about we change the subject and go watch a movie?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They headed to her room and sat on her huge bed and started watching a rom/com movie.

"Hey guys, it's getting late and I don't want you to drive this late and you both probably have jet lag, so why don't you just stay here and we can plan something girly tomorrow?"

"I think that sound good and besides Iris is already half asleep over there."

"Okay, now that that's settled tomorrow we can have breakfast and after your class we can do something fun and it'll give you a chance to meet Thea my other best friend."

"The infamous Thea, the other friend that replaced us."

"She didn't replace you guys, technically you replaced her." She said with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny Felicity."

"I'm just kidding, you guys are going to love her. Now let's get some sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow."

After breakfast Felicity texted Thea that she should come over and spend the day with her instead of her boyfriend Roy who Thea had ditched her to hang out with the other day.

She knew that guilting her in would work and she agreed to go over for Felicity's spa day at her house.

Thea had arrived a bit early and she helped set everything outside up. After they had went to change into their bikinis. Felicity chose a pink top with a black bottom piece, while Thea went with the casual black bikini.

She heard the doorbell ring and headed to open the door. She figured it would be Caitlin and Iris but she wasn't expecting her third visitor.

"Hey, girls and apparently guy?"

"Yeah, sorry Lis, he overheard that we we're coming over and wanted to tag along, is that okay? Caitlin whispered to her as they entered her house.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just I wasn't expecting him to show up with you all."

She gave her an apologetic look and they headed to the backyard pool.

"Thea, this is Iris, Caitlin, and Barry."

"Guys, this is Thea Queen. One of my best friends ever."

"Thea, it's so good to finally meet you! Felicity has told us so much about you."

"Likewise, and I'm sure not all of it is true."

"Hey! I only tell the truth Queen!"

"Sure Merlyn, now that your other friends are here I can tell them some embarrassing stories about you." She smirked at her.

"Oh do tell! We're going to get along well."

"Ugh! What have I done?" She face palmed herself.

"I need a drink! Anyone else want one?"

"Me!" She heard them say in unison.

She went inside and grabbed a bottle of wine for them and some beer for Barry since he wasn't really a wine person. Luckily Tommy had some in the fridge.

She handed Barry the bottle and went to the Jacuzzi with the girls.

She didn't know how but somehow they ended up in her room and she could see Caitlin on the couch in her room while Iris was on the floor with a pillow and Blanket and Thea was sprawled on her bed with her.

'Great I'm tangled up with the wrong Queen.' She thought to herself.

She missed him, they hadn't gone this long without seeing each other this long since they started dating.

Her head was killing her. Maybe, she shouldn't have had that fourth glass of wine last night.

She sat up in her bed ready to go on her search for water and aspirin when she heard someone arguing downstairs. So she grabbed her robe and covered herself because of course she was still in her bikini and hadn't changed since last night.

Oliver and Tommy had arrived early than expected because Tommy stupidly wondered into some poison ivy and couldn't take it anymore. So here they were at his place going inside to the house in search of more calamine lotion. But before they could someone was moving on the couch covered in a blanket and apparently shirtless and in boxers.

"Hey who is that?"

"I have no idea man, do you think he wandered into the wrong house? Or maybe he's a guy Felicity's seeing? I think she has this new boyfriend that she's been seeing, and she thinks I don't know but I do! Maybe this is the guy?"

Oliver's jaw clenched at the thought that this guy was with Felicity. Because he knew she was a beautiful girl and that guys were attracted to her and would be with her given the chance. But he knew that she wouldn't do that to him at least logically he knew that, but the thought that she could hurt a little and maybe he was a little jealous at the thought.

"Hey! You! Wake up!"

"Hmm, what? Five more minutes Felicity."

"What!" Who are you and how do you know my sister?"

Now more awake Barry sat up and blinked as he took in his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"You don't know?"

"Wait, give me a second."

"Last thing I remember I was here with some friends and we drank like a lot and I must've crashed on the couch."

"Still doesn't explain who you are and how you know my sister!?"

"Right, I'm Barry, Barry Allen."

"Well Barry, are you hooking up with my sister!?"

Before he could answer Felicity entered the room.

Felicity entered the living room and could see an angry Tommy and a still Oliver who had his fists clenched at his side and his jaw. Wondering what happened as she went in and tried to explain things.

"Thomas Merlyn!"

"Felicity Meagan Merlyn! Do you want to explain why your boyfriend is here half naked on the couch!?"

"Not so loud Tommy! And no he isn't my boyfriend he's just a friend! And why do you have pink splotches all over you?"

"That isn't important right now. Why is there a guy here alone with you?"

"First of all we're not alone and I have three people upstairs trying to get some sleep so keep your voice down!"

"Three? Who else is here, Felicity?"

"My friends Iris, Caitlin and your sister Thea, Oliver."

"And besides I told you I was going to have a few friends over the weekend since they we're visiting, what's the big deal you have friends over all the time Tommy?"

"The big deal is you're my little sister and I would've liked a little heads up that you had a guy over!"

"I understand and by the way he is just a friend!"

"Still Lis, I don't like that you had a guy stay over!"

"As opposed to the many girls that you bring over? Isn't that a double standard?"

"Not when I'm your brother."

"You know what, fine whatever! I'm so over fighting you on this! I just want to go get coffee and maybe breakfast if my stomach can handle it."

She looked over to Oliver who was still sulking and seemed a bit irritated.

"Oliver, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

She grabbed his wrist and led him into the kitchen while Tommy grilled Barry some more.

"So what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I walked in you seemed even angrier than Tommy. Why?"

"Why? Really? Well I wasn't exactly expecting to see a half-naked guy asleep on the couch when my girlfriend is supposed to be having a girl's weekend?"

"Ugh! I already told you guys that he just showed up with Caitlin and Iris after he overheard them talking about coming over and they couldn't tell him he couldn't come."

"I still don't like it, it seems a bit convenient don't you think?"

"What are you talking about? Because if you're implying that I would actually cheat on you then you don't know me at all Oliver Queen!" She turned away from him with her arms crossed across her chest.

"That's not what I meant; I know you would never do that. I mean convenient for Barry to come over and think he could be with you again." He said as he took a step closer to her turning her around to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Fe-li-city…."

"What…" She said as she looked up to see his face.

"I trust you, I just don't trust him."

"Oliver, are you… maybe jealous?"

"What no, why would I be of him! Sure he's tall but he has that stupid haircut and lacks definition Felicity."

"Oh my gosh! You are aren't you!?"

"That's so cute." She said trying to suppress her giggling.

"I just don't want to lose you." He said as he played with the ties on her robe.

"You're not going to. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere!"

She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

"Mmm, I missed that. I missed kissing you."

"Me too." She smiled up at him.

"So you want breakfast?"

"Yes, but first coffee!"

"We could always go out to get it and then bring some back over?"

"That sounds great; I just have to change first. Don't want to flash people with what I'm wearing under this robe."

"And what would that be Ms. Merlyn?"

"Hmm, you'll just have to unwrap it and find out."

He untied her robe and opened it. Then his eyes went wide as he took in what she was wearing.

"Yeah, no. Definitely can't have you going out like that."

"Really, I was going for a look?"

"Nope, but maybe later you can show me what's under the bikini?"

"Hmm… depends."

"On?"

"For one if you buy breakfast and two if I can last until later."

"Well I can do the first one and we're going to have to wait until later when we're alone."

"I can do that, besides my friends are going to their hotel tonight and have to work on their project all day and tomorrow, so I'm all yours for two whole days! What are you going to do with me?"

He smirked at her.

"That came out a lot dirtier than it did in my head!"

"I don't mind."

"Shut up." She said as she smacked his chest lightly.

"I'm going to change and I'll be back in five minutes!"

She kissed him one last time and headed upstairs.

With her friends busy at school and Thea spending the day with Roy it was just her and Oliver, and it felt nice. Just the two of them together, even though they were away from each other for a couple days it felt longer and she was happy he was back with her.

They spent the day having breakfast then later that night she went over to his place for dinner.

After dinner they headed up to his room and watched a movie together.

"You, pick. Just nothing to gory or scary."

"Not a fan of horror movies are we?"

"Nope! I hate watching them especially if I'm alone."

"Well I'm here to protect you."

"My hero, what would I do without you!" She said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Merlyn."

"Hmm, well you'll just have to deal with it mister!"

He laid down next to her and started the movie.

"So what movie did you pick?"

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the first one not the lame sequels or reboots."

"Oliver!" She smacked his chest again.

"What?"

When the movie finished she was curled up on his side with her hands over her eyes still.

"Is it over?"

"Yes, Felicity it's over."

"Where you going!?"

"I'm going to turn all the lights and TV off why?"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Why not?"

"Because, do you honestly think I'm going to get any sleep after watching a chainsaw waving psycho killing people and still be able to sleep!?"

"You had your eyes closed through half of it, you'll be fine."

"Oliver Jonas Queen! Don't you dare turn off that light!"

"Ah!"

"Did I just yelp?"

"Yeah, you kinda did."

"You know what you have to do know don't you?"

"What would that be?"

"You're going to have to distract me."

"Really?"

" ."

"How will I do that?"

"I can think of something's."

"Like?"

"Like this." She said as she sat on top of him and started to kiss his jaw then his lips while straddling him.

"Yeah, that can be a distraction." He said a little breathless.

"A good distraction or a bad one?"

"Good, definitely good."

"So if I were to do this?"

She placed his hands on her waist and led them up so he could take her top off.

"Yeah, that's definitely working."

"I could tell." She grinned at him.

"Who's distracting who know?"

"Well a little bit of both. You see you're distracting me while I'm distracting you. And it helps me forget about that scary movie."

"Well it's working, and maybe I should play scary movies more often?"

"Don't you dare! The next movie I'm picking and it will be girly and funny and you'll watch it just like I did with your movie!"

"I will as long as we can do this afterwards?"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe?"

"Yep! You'll have to convince me."

"Really, how's this?"

He kissed her and then went to her neck and yep he definitely left a mark.

"Getting warmer."

Before she knew it he flipped her so now he was on top of her.

He trailed kisses down her clavicle down to her chest and then removed her pants.

"Oliver…"

"Yes?"

"I need you…"

"Need me to what Felicity?"

"I need you inside me, I can't wait any more." She said breathless.

"Not quite yet."

He placed kisses on her thighs then stomach and then slid her underwear off.

"Fe-li-city… you're already so wet!?"

"I know, now what are you going to do about…"

Before she could finish her sentence he slid two fingers into her and heard her moan.

When he started circling her she moaned out his name louder.

He knew she was close so he thrust a bit harder and faster into her. He could feel her tighten against him and then she had her first orgasm as she screamed his name.

"Oliver!"

He kissed her again and then entered her. He moved at a slow pace then sensing her release and his own he moved faster until they both came undone.

As they both laid there with her head on his chest, he could still feel her heavy breathing.

"Wow, you'd think I'd get used to that by now. But it's different every time we do."

"Good different?"  
"Yes! It just gets better every time we do." She said as she traced patterns on his chest.

"Well just so you know, it goes both ways." He kissed the top of her forehead and they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

So things were going well with the two of them and they've been dating for a while now and things were getting serious, which only meant that they couldn't keep it a secret anymore. And the problem with that was that eventually they would have to tell Tommy. And knowing him he wouldn't take the news very well.

Her suspicion about her brother not taking it well was a bit of an understatement. She remembered every detail of how it all happened….

They were having dinner like they normally do every weekend they make it a point to be together and make it 'family Sunday dinner'. They were talking about their day and then the topic of relationships came up and he talked about he had been dating Laurel and how things were getting serious between the two of them and how he wanted Felicity and them to have dinner together soon.

"You remember Laurel right? She went to school with us in high school."

"Uh, yeah I think I do. But she was a grade ahead of me so I don't really think our paths crossed that much. But I do remember her being in cheerleading, and a lot more school activities."

"She was, and very popular like your big older brother was."

"Whatever, Tommy. Besides we didn't spend a lot of time together in high school. You were always the popular one, you and Oliver and whichever girl you had that week."

"Yeah, those were the days. You know I never thought I'd say I'd be a one woman kind of guy, but things have changed and it's different now."

"That's not a bad thing you know, it just proves that you're growing up we both are."

"When did you get so insightful Lis?"

"Things change and so do people, it's just a part of life."

"Lis?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's the guy?"

"Hmm….what guy? I don't know what you're talking about." She said flustered.

"You can't fool me Lis, I know you too well. So spill it who's the mystery guy in Felicity Merlyn's life?"

"Tommy…"

"You can tell me these things Lis, I think we're both adults here and honestly it can't be that bad can it?"

"I don't know about that."

"Is it that Barry kid that was here? Because he's not that bad Lis, and sure you can do better than him but if he makes you happy then that's all that matters."

"It's not Barry."

"Okay, then do I know him or is it someone new that you met when you were away?"

"Uh, you see… you do know him Tommy…. It's just I think you wouldn't exactly approve of who it is."

"Honestly, Lis who can you say it is that I wouldn't like? I trust your judgment and as long as it's anyone other than you know, then were good."

She went silent as she waited for him to put the pieces together.

"Wait a sec. You're not are you? Please tell me that you are NOT with him Felicity!?"  
"Tommy, it's not like that and you know that. You know how I feel about him!"

"I can't… I honestly can't deal with this right now. I need a drink." He walks over to the bar and pours himself a cup of whiskey.

"Tommy…. Can we at least talk about this?"

"I cannot believe that the two of you would keep this from me!"

"We knew how you would react and wanted to wait for the right time!"

"Well there is no right time is there. How long?"  
"We've been together for a couple weeks, so a little over a month now.

"A month!? Great my sister and supposed to be best friend have been lying to me for a month now!"

"Tommy, I'm so sorry for lying to you. But I'm not going to apologize for being with him, he makes me happy and that's all that should matter!"

He poured himself another drink and said

"You know it would if it were any other guy but him Lis! He's never been with a girl for longer than a week and we'll see how long this thing last! Just don't expect me to pick up the pieces when he breaks your heart and trust me he will, just ask all the other girls he's been with!"

"Thomas Merlyn!" She said as tears started to run down her face.

And with that she grabbed her coat and keys and left with the slam of the living room door.

He turned around and watched her leave and he knew he shouldn't have said those things but he did and sure he felt guilty but he was only trying to protect her from her being hurt.

She drove off from her house not really sure where she was going until she was at a stop light waiting for it to turn green. She had, had it with her brother and knew she had to get out of the house and away from him. She needed time to think. She thought about going over to see Caitlin because she was still in town and had always helped her with her guy troubles. But then she remembered that she hadn't told Oliver about everything that had happened and she needed to warn him. She grabbed her purse and reached for her phone and was about to call him when out of nowhere there was these bright lights and it seemed as if it were headed in her direction and all she could do was scream.

It was after midnight when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Thomas Merlyn?"

"Yes it is, who is this?"

"I'm a nurse here at Starling General and we have a Felicity Merlyn here. You were listed as her emergency contact."

"Oh my God! That's my sister, what happened?"

"We can explain everything to you when you get here sir."

"I'm on my way!"

He arrived at the hospital and went to the front desk to get some answers.

"Hello, I'm Tommy Merlyn they called about my sister Felicity Merlyn. Can you tell me where she is and what happened to her?"

"Mr. Merlyn, it seems as if your sister was involved in a car accident and we suspect it was a drunk driver. She's in critical condition and there working on her in ICU it should be a while, so why don't you take a seat in the waiting room area and the doctor will be with you shortly."

Tommy headed to the waiting area unable to sit and just paced the area waiting for news on his sister.

Half an hour had passed and he was just getting more anxious waiting with every minute that passed by. That's when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hey, Tommy man have you heard from Felicity? I tried calling her but she didn't answer I'm starting to get worried."

"Oliver?" Was all he managed to say before completely coming undone.

"Tommy, what's wrong? You're freaking me out what happened!?"

"It's…its Felicity man. It's really bad!"

"What happened to Felicity!? Where are you?"

"I'm at Starling General."

"I'm on my way!"

 _ **Oliver's POV**_

He called Felicity like he normally does. They always call each other to tell each other goodnight except this time she didn't answer he kept calling and it would go to voicemail each time. He was getting worried now so he decided to call Tommy and see if he knew where she was.

When he finally picked up the phone he could hear him but it he didn't sound right. Then he heard him say his name and then sobbing afterwards. Which only made Oliver more worried because why was Tommy crying uncontrollably over the phone?

"Tommy! What's wrong?"

"It's… its Felicity man. It's really bad!"

He felt his heart sink and he was already getting dressed to meet him wherever he was.

"What happened to Felicity!? Where are you?"

"I'm at Starling General."

"I'm on my way!" He said as he rushed out the door and sped towards the hospital.

Oliver had arrived at the hospital and saw Tommy in the waiting area talking to a doctor.

"Tommy."

"Oliver!?"

"Hey how is she? What did the doctor say?"

"Um… he said that she lost a lot of blood. She hit her head pretty hard and along with that she has two broken ribs, and some cuts and bruises. They were able to give her a blood transfusion and they had to operate on her to get some of the glass that was stuck in here."

"They said she should be getting out of surgery and into her own room in a couple of hours."

"Do they know who did it?"

"It was some drunk driver who fled the scene. The police are looking for him now and captain lance assured me that their doing everything they can to catch the guy."

"When they find this guy that did this to my sister Ollie, I swear I'm going to make them pay!"

"I'll be right there behind you buddy."

"Ollie, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"  
"This… all of this… it's all my fault!"

"What do you mean?"

"We argued, and she stormed out of the house. If it weren't for me she wouldn't be here right now!"

"Whoa, back up. What did you argue about?"

"We argued about her new boyfriend. At first I thought it was that Barry kid, but I was wrong."

"That's when I put it together and figured it out, you two have been spending so much time together and I should've known something was up with you two."

"You know?"

"Yes I know, Oliver! And out of all people my sister? Why would you choose her when there are so many other girls out there?"

"I know I shouldn't have especially with her being your sister, and I tried to fight it but I couldn't. Felicity, she's not like any of the other girls she's different. She's smart, mature, she makes me laugh; she's one of a kind. And she chose me, a long time ago… before I even knew."

"I've never seen you talk about anyone like that before. I guess she was right?"

"About what?"

"She said you'd changed that you weren't the same old 'Ollie Queen' the guy who could have any girl he wanted only to dump them after a couple dates."

"She changed me, in a good way. I feel like I could be so much more when I'm with her, she makes me happy. That's part of the reason why I love her."

"I'm sorry, you what?"

"I love her, Tommy. I haven't even told her yet, what if I never get the chance to?"

"You really love her, don't you? This isn't just another girl to you?"  
"No, no it isn't. And if she gets through this I'm going to tell her that."

It was a couple hours until Felicity was out of surgery and move into a private room.

They took turns sitting with her, both of them unable to sleep that night.

When morning came Oliver brought some coffee from the cafeteria and gave Tommy one.

"You should go home man, take a shower eat something and I'll call you if anything changes Tommy."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave her alone."

"She won't be, I'll be here with her until you get back."

"Okay, thanks man."

Tommy left the room and Oliver sat next to Felicity and grabbed her hand in his.

"Felicity. If you can hear me, you have to fight, fight to get back to me and everyone that cares about you. We need you… I need you. So please come back to us. I love you." He said solemnly trying to hold back his tears but was unable to as a few escaped his eyes.

He put his head on the bed closing his eyes for a minute, still holding her hand in his.

(A couple hours later)

Her head was pounding, it hurt so much. She wanted to open her eyes but couldn't it took her a while to finally blink them open taking in her surroundings. She tried to pull her hand so she could check her head but found that it was intertwined with someone's. Not just any someone's either, this felt familiar like she's felt this before. She moved her head slowly and looked down to see a sleeping Oliver holding her hand. She was so confused as to where she was and couldn't remember what happened. And why was she in a hospital?

She moved her other hand gently placed it on his head and softly ran her fingers through it. She could hear him humming himself awake and she squeezed his hand. It must've worked because he was awake now and he rubbed his eyes and looked at her.

"Felicity?"

"Oliver, what happened?" She said a little hoarse.

"Felicity, you're awake!"

"Mm-hmm."

He placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it. He moved in carefully and gently kissed her lips.

"Mm, that was nice."

"Nice?"

"Yep. Now do you want to tell me what it was for?"

"I just needed to feel you Felicity, I was so scared that I almost lost you."

She moved her hand to cup his cheek and said

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Good."

"I should go get the doctor."

"Okay."

He was back with doctor and waited to the side while he checked her.

"Ms. Merlyn, aside from your injuries I say you're doing well."

"When can I go home doctor?"  
"We need to keep you another 48 hours and then we'll check your results and if everything goes well then we can release you as long as there's someone to take care you while you fully recover."

"Now is there anything else I can get you? Are you in any pain?"  
"My head is killing me and my side is starting to hurt."

"Okay, I'll send a nurse in with some pain medication."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Oliver?"

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

"So do you want to fill me in on everything that happened, everything seems so blurry."

"You were in a car accident."

"I don't remember that part. What else?"

"You were driving and mustn't have been thinking straight because of the fight you had just had with Tommy."

"Wait I remember! I was arguing with him about my relationship and then he found out about you and he said some things and I stormed out of the house and drove off. I was at a stop light when I reached for my phone to call and warn you then everything is blank after that."

"That's pretty much what happened."

"So where is he, where's my brother?"

"He went home to change. I told him to eat, shower and maybe get some rest. I told him I'd call him when you woke up."

He was about to call him when the nurse walked in with the pain medicine.

"I hate needles." She murmured as the nurse approached.

"Don't look at it, just focus on me."

"See that didn't hurt did it?"

"What hurt? Is it over?"

"Yep, you see I told you it would work."

"Yeah, I feel it staring to kick in."

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you, would you…"

"Would I what Felicity?"

"Can you get into bed with me?"

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her.

"Not what I meant!" She could feel herself start to blush.

"I meant can you lay in bed with me while I fall asleep?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me Oliver, and besides this beds big."

He moved into the bed and wrapped his arms carefully around her feeling grateful that she was there in his arms.

It had been two weeks since she left the hospital and being at home was so frustrating, now that she and Tommy made up and she finally forgave him after explaining to him that he wasn't entirely at fault for what had happened to her. He was doing everything that he could do to make it up to her which meant that he spent more time at home with her and helped with any little thing that she needed. Even though she told him it wasn't necessary and that she was perfectly capable of taking care herself. Even her friends weren't that bad. Although she did have to convince them that she was okay and it was alright for them to go back home since they had already exceeded their time off. With a last goodbye to them she promised that she would go and visit whenever she could.

She finally had had enough of it and decided to tell him that he was relieved of nursing duty, and to go out and have fun, to take some time to himself. He protested at first explaining how she would be alone and if something were to happen he wouldn't be there for her. So she compromised with him and told him that she would call someone to pick her up and would be in perfectly good hands.

Tommy left and Felicity called the one person she knew would be more than willing to take care of her for the day.

"Ah, this is nice. Much better than being cooped up at home with a smothering brother."

"It can't be that bad can it? You know he means well, it's just his way of showing that he cares."

"I know, it's just nice being here with you. I missed you." She said as she scooted closer to him.

"I missed you too."

"Careful, I don't want you to pop your stitches."

"Oliver, there fine. See?" She said as she moved her top up a bit so he could see the healing scars she would have.

"Felicity…" He placed his hand carefully on her stomach tracing the lines that she had from where they had to remove the glass.

"I'm getting them off soon, they look like there healing."

"I almost lost you, you know."

"Oliver… I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"When you were in the hospital and I saw you in your room, you looked so fragile like you could break and go at any moment. All I could think of was how much you meant to me and if I ever got the chance again I would tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"I'd tell you how incredible you are, how strong and remarkable you are and how lucky I am to have you in my life. And if you were to wake up and get better then I would tell you how you make me feel. I feel like I'm a better person when I'm with you, you make everything better. I'd tell you that you're different from anyone that I'd met and been with. Being with you is something different it's something that I've never felt towards any other woman I've dated. And when I saw you in the hospital… it scared me Felicity. Because I knew at that moment that I couldn't lose you, it would hurt too much. Because Felicity, I love you. I can't pinpoint the exact moment that it happened because there were so many moments that when I was with you I can't help but be happy because your there with me. We can be doing anything whether it's us on a date or just lying in bed with you in my arms, that's enough for me. I could do that for the rest of my life and I'd die a happy man. Because Felicity Merlyn I am irrevocably, uncontrollably in love with you."

Her eyes widened at the words he had just said. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes, but they weren't sad tears they were happy tears because , in front of her was this amazing man that had just said the words that she's known about him for the longest time but was too afraid to say out loud.

But now that he had said it she could say it back because she wasn't afraid anymore. She knew how she felt about him for a long time now. She was just too afraid to admit it. But here he was pouring out his heart to her and telling her how he feels about her, now was her chance to tell him hers.

"Felicity…? You don't have to tell me it back. I didn't tell you this so you would feel guilty into telling me the same thing. You can tell me when you're ready whenever you want..."

He was cut off when she leaned in and kissed him.

"I thought I was the only one that babbled in this relationship?"

"Well, I was just nervous."

"Oliver… I want to say something."

"Felicity, you don't have to."

"I want to."

"Okay."

"I want to say that being with you is only something I've dreamed of, literally and I know that might sound weird but, I've always had this attraction to you ever since we were little. I just thought you'd never see me the same way. So I tucked away those dreams and thoughts and I grew up and moved on with my life. I thought those feeling s for you were gone but when I saw you again, I knew that they never really went away. Because you were my first crush Oliver and I know I dated guys but, I could never figure out what was missing in those relationships until now… because the truth of it is I gave away my heart a long time ago whether the guy knew it or not and I never really got it back. And maybe that's why I could never bring myself to say those three little words back to anyone I've been with. Until now, until the moment that I came back and saw you again and then we started dating and everything changed. I love being with you too, and it sort of scares me too Oliver. Because I was never that girl who would get so wrapped up in a guy that she would lose herself in him and I don't want to be . But when I'm with you it's different because I feel like we can find ourselves in one other. We bring out the best in each other and that's how it should be… when you love someone. Because Oliver Queen I love you, I always have and I always will." Some tears escaped her on the last part.

"Felicity." He wiped away her tears with his thumb and cupped her face with his other hand as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you so much; I know it took a lot for you to tell me that. And I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere, and I want to prove to you that I'm worth the risk."

She nodded and leaned against his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

He kissed her forehead and sighed and they stayed like that for a while.

"I feel like I can stay here forever. It's so comfortable in your bed."

"You could you know."

"Could what?"

"Stay, here with me."

"Like stay the night? I could I just have to text Tommy and let him know, he'll worry if I don't check in with him."

"Well, yeah you can stay the night but that's not exactly what I meant."

"What did you mean, I'm not following."

"I mean that you can stay the night and the one after that and the next…"

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That depends."

"On what?"  
"On whether you think it's a good idea or that I'm totally crazy for thinking it?"

"Both."

"So…?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yes, to what exactly?"  
"Oliver."

"Fe-li-city?"

"I love it when you say my name like that."

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not, you're the one who's not understanding my answer mister." She said as she poked his chest.

"Can you repeat your answer?"

"Fine! Oliver Queen, yes I will move in with you!"

"So Yes!?"

"Yes! What part of that wasn't clear?" She said sarcastically.

He was about to say something but she cut him off.

"On one condition, though."

"Which one?"

"You have to do something, because I'm not going to tell him."

"Tell who exactly?"

"You are going to have to tell my brother."  
"Oh…that."

"Yeah, that. Well good luck with that."

She squirmed away from him and got up slowly.  
"Where you going?"

"Well you see my incredible boyfriend / roommate now as incredible as he is. Seems to have forgotten how late it is and that people need to eat. His girlfriend being one of them, so I figured we stay in and I'd order us some Chinese food while we watch a movie?"

"Well I'm sure your incredible boyfriend/roommate just lost track of time because his girlfriend can be very distracting you know. But I'm sure he would love to some food and to watch a movie with you too."

"Good." She kissed his lips lightly and grabbed her phone to order.

"So tonight I say we enjoy it because tomorrow we're going to have to break the news to your brother."

"Yeah, good luck with that again."

"You're something else Ms. Merlyn."

"So I've been told."

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"You're totally worth it."

"Well, in that case…maybe we can tell him together?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"No."

"No?"

"I'd do it for us."

That time he kissed her and felt like it was only the beginning with her.


End file.
